edfandomcom-20200215-history
Know it All Ed
"Know it All Ed" is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds discover a box of "Canadian Squirt Guns". Plot The Eds are larging it at the dump again and after some futile horn blowing and the odd bit of dog piling they chance upon a big box of abandoned turkey basters … except of course they're not turkey basters at all, they're aliens exploratory probes … or then again they could be Canadian squirt guns. Either way, they spell out one thing to Eddy - CASH - he thinks everyone should have one of these babies! After a bit of the usual Eddy sales spiel and a lot of flannel, everyone in the cul-de-sac soon does have one and it's not long before the whole place has gone squirt-gun toting crazy. Pioneers move in from the plains in their wagons and the big guys beat on the little guys - it's anarchy and seeing an opportunity to cash in - yet again - Marshall Eddy and his Posse swagger into town to administer heavy justice and heavier fines in their own inimitable and biased way. However when Pioneer Jonny is ambushed by the Kanker Sisters, the Marshall begins to feel he's bitten off more than he can chew and a battle commences. Will the Eds triumph and come up smelling of roses or will victory bear the not so subtle tang of Krankshaft No.5? Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "I am a whale, Eddy. An endangered mammal. Hug me." ---- *'Ed': "Canadians are weird!" ---- *'Ed': at the turkey basters "Oh look! A whole box of alien exploratory probes, dropped off in an attempt to save fuel during a mutiny of pulsing brain mutants." *'Eddy': at Edd with surprise "I think that eyebrow's too heavy for his head." ---- *'Edd': out with his powerful weapon "Oh I feel it! I feel the adrenaline, Eddy baby!" Eddy: "Double D! Double D! Relax, will ya? It’s a toy - from Canada - gee, how embarrassing." ---- *'Ed': sniffing the perfumed Plank "Plank reminds me of fresh cut spring flowers strewn across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon." ---- *'Eddy': "Attack the lump!" ---- *'Eddy': "Okay, Kank-- Okay, Kankers. I'm calling you out!" ---- *'Ed': "I'm a moose, Double D." ---- *'Lee': "I love a man in uniform." ---- *'Ed': "COOKIES AND MILK!" Trivia *When Eddy says the line, "Twenty-five cents or twenty-five days in the pokey!" Edd corrects this statement (which in the process breaks the fourth wall) by saying, "Wrong cartoon". The cartoon Edd was referring to is Hannah Barbara's Quick-Draw McGraw. *The rotating squirt gun machine Double D uses is a parody of a Gatling gun. *When the squirt gun stand fell apart, the writing on the 50 cents sign turns red for one second. *The Kankers had purple perfume in The Eds squirt guns, but when Lee said "And who's gonna help him?" they are shown with water. After that, when the Kankers are about to squirt the Eds, they have orange liquid in their squirt guns. *It seems that Krankshaft No.5 is The Kanker Sisters favorite perfume. *When everyone was paying Marshall Eddy their fines, someone had put half a button into the money jar. *The tie that Ed wears in this episode is later seen in "Dear Ed" with Eddy wearing it. *It is unknown how Plank got his make-up and perfume off. *Throughout the episode, The Eds made comments about Canada, The birthplace of AKA Cartoon. Video This clip was provided by ShortestElephantEver on youtube. klSy0xi2tzM Category:Episodes Category:Season 2